Sports training equipment, for example as found in gymnasia and fitness centres, are well known for improving performances of sports people, especially when guidance from a personal coaching person is provided. However, personal coaches are expensive to hire and are not always familiar with playing styles and nuances of famous sports people whom a given sports person may desire to emulate. For example, when playing a game such as basketball, it is desirable to receive reliable advice on which parts of the given sports person's performance should be improved, or which parts of performance should be changed.
A person practicing a sport, whether as a hobby or as a sports professional, often desires to emulate famous professional sports players. The person practicing the sport, for example, desires to improve performance for their professional work or simply for receiving more enjoyment from playing a given sport. Such enjoyment, for example, pertains to playing like a famous professional player or making sports moves akin to those exhibited by the famous professional player.
A problem encountered with contemporary known sports is that there is a lack of automated systems and associated apparatus for providing feedback to sports persons regarding how to improve their sports-playing performance. Presently, as aforementioned, advice is provided to sports persons by coaches or personal trainers. For example, a given coach analyses a basketball shot and thereafter gives advice regarding a manner in which the basketball shot can be improved. Similarly, for games such as tennis, a personal trainers or coach provides advice, namely “tips”, regarding how to improve shots.
It is well known to track movement of one or more projectiles, for example one or more balls, utilized when playing a sports game, for example football or basket ball, to determine statistical information relating to the sports game. Such statistical information can include a number of goals or points scored, and performance of one or more players of the sports game. Such tracking has often been implemented using cameras, personnel collating statistics manually as well as using sensors included in the one or more projectiles. However, known approaches for analysing movement of the one or more projectiles are not well developed such that insufficient analysis, such that inadequate analysis of sports games utilizing the one or more projectiles is not presently achievable.
In a US patent application no. US2012/058845A1, there is described a basket ball which incorporates motion sensors. The motion sensors include, for example, one or more accelerometers, one or more angular rate gyroscopic sensors and one or more magnetometers. In the application, it is elucidated that sensor signals from the motion sensors can be analyzed to generate statistical results, but is devoid of detail of how the statistical analysis can be performed in practice.
There arises therefore a problem that known apparatus for providing analysis of trajectories of one or more projectiles associated with sports projectiles are not sufficiently evolved and do not provided statistical analysis to a fullest extent which is potentially feasible to achieve, for example for providing automated personal trainer-type services to sports persons.